Omoidasu: Uncut
by pink-writer
Summary: [Remembering is one thing that can never forget] “I’ve heard. Congratulations.” It hurts. [Chapter 3 up. R&R please]
1. The Beginning

**Omoidasu**

**-Remember-**

_The Beginning_

_Yep, you guessed it! This is the edited and sort of longer or shorter version of Omoidasu. I added a lot of things but the old plot will still be visible so… enjoy!_

* * *

_"Lovely day isn't it?"_

_A bouquet of fresh pink roses came into the young woman's view. Giving off a soft generous smile, she stared off to the fields. Memories of people that she encountered within the past year flashed through her amber eyes. Innocent will be the first word to describe the girl in just one glance but after every event, no one that knew the girl would compare her with the said word anymore. She was in the belief that these was all inflicted on her because of what she did in her past life or maybe she neglected something that came to her way. No matter what it is, the girl was grateful that she made it through all her enemies alive._

_"Yes."_

_It was probably the perfect day that she will ever see. It was the second week of spring and it was as if everything is starting a new path. They described this season, as "New Beginnings" and she believed that. There is no place that she wanted to be right now than here. Although she now lacked the will to walk in her own two feet, she still considered this to be the perfect world (or as close as being perfect). And for once in her life, the girl that encountered many heartbreaks, the girl that witnessed death of her beloved family, and the girl that faced many difficulties along her path is finally happy. She will not encounter the word loneliness anymore for he is here. The one who protected her, stood and never left her side, the one who promised to make her happy as long as she breathes, and the one who she will share the remainder of her life with._

_"Hey."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I love you."_

_This is really the time for New Beginnings. After all, when snow melts, it becomes spring._

Click. And the screen went black.

Crystal droplets rolled down as a small sob escaped her throat. Any human in their right mind would not cry over a show, especially if that show's rating is 4/10 but she is different. She didn't care if that series lacked almost anything, she didn't care if the graphics are as bad as a burnt cake and she certainly didn't care that it was filmed in just a single building and it was so obvious that they just changed the background using some computer program before showing it on air. No, this girl didn't care about one single thing. All she cared about is that the ending is better than her graphic-making skills.

"Ah! I knew they would end up together! I just knew it! THEY ARE PERFECT! Those bitches that liked him never stood a chance! He was totally, madly, head-over-heels in love with her! And now, they are going off to some unknown place to pursue their dreams and start a family of their own! Aaahh! It's so romantic!"

And that's Tachikawa Mimi for you.

"Mimi dear! Stop your shouting and pick up the phone! Your friend, Michael, is on the other line."

Mimi stopped doing her happy dance and shouted her thanks to her mother. Flopping down on her queen-sized bed, the "pink princess" picked up her fluffy pink cordless phone and said hello to her friend. Her fellow students describe her as beautiful, popular, and… beautiful. Girls crowd her and gush over her pretty outfits and other things while the guys practically worship the grounds she stands on. But no one really considered about getting to know the brunette for who she is and that's why she sometimes feels loneliness until Michael arrived in the scene. Sure she has made special friends here and there but they never did last for she was always taken away from them by her other _friends_.

Anyway, enough of Mimi's life for now. Let's just get back on to the story.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE WON?"

On the other end, Michael moved the phone, at arm's length, away from his ear and yet he still can hear his pretty friend talking. Yes, he did consider her pretty and he wouldn't deny it now (after telling her so many times) but that doesn't mean he likes her in _that_ way (no matter how he sometimes think otherwise). Sighing, he started to move the communication device slowly towards him to avoid serious hearing injuries.

"I mean we won in that raffle that you (forcibly) entered me. You do remember it, do you?" Guessing that the silence from the girl is a yes, he continued. "Well, I just received a call and they said I won! And you're never going to guess what the prize is!"

Not really in the mood for one of her friend's guessing games, Mimi's clever reply was "What?"

"I won two ticket to Odaiba, Japan! And I'm going to take you with me. The tickets will be delivered to me tomorr—" And that is where it happened. All her senses has been blocked and all she can hear right now is what Michael said to her just seconds before. That's what made the guy realize to never give Mimi big news on the phone, so close to his ear.

Twenty blocks away, the bystanders heard a scream and Michael almost lost his sense to hear at that time.

* * *

"Please! Just give me a chance!" 

On the other side of the world, there is a 16 year-old girl that is having an argument with her mother. It's not like unusual for them to argue, people may say that their argument is a weekly routine but this time, it seems to be longer.

"I just can't let you go to Odaiba by yourself!"

"I am very capable of handling myself! Plus, Yamato will be there…"

"I know but…" Suddenly, there was a small knock and the girl's grandmother came in, holding a telephone close to her stomach. She then addressed the phone to the senior of the two arguing ladies.

"Dear, Yamato's on the phone. I think he wants to talk to you about your daughter's visit."

After looking back and forth between her mother and her daughter, the super model finally gave a sigh of defeat and left the room while talking to her nephew. With all the problems solved, the elder looked back at her granddaughter with a smile adorned her face. "You better start packing now."

The only reply she got was a big smile.

* * *

Back at Odaiba, the oldest of the Yagami siblings received a call from one of his best friends... Tachikawa Mimi. She left a message on his answering machine, telling him to bring his van and that he should go to the airport at 01:00. It was an hour and 45 minutes later before the brown haired college senior arrived at his destination, thinking of why she wanted him to go here. He already though of a lot of reasons, like maybe she went back to Japan and wanted him to pick her up? But he immediately shrugged that off, thinking that she would call Sora, not him. But when someone called his name from a far, he finally got his answer. Yagami Taichi slowly turned around and saw a strawberry blonde haired girl with a bleached haired guy beside her was standing about a feet away from him. No matter how shocked he is, Taichi still managed to have a big smile on his face as he ran to his friends. 

"MIMI!"

"I can't believe it! Look at you. Look at you! My baby has grown from a spoiled princess to gorgeous queen! I'm so proud!"

"Oh shut up Taichi!"

And as Michael stood there, he can't help but feel a sweat drop itching down his face. Apparently, the digidestined's leader was gushing over on how Mimi grew up while clobbering her at the same time. Yagami Taichi never ceases to amaze him. "Heh, I guess this is Yagami-san's way of showing how much he missed you huh?"

"Mimi, I have to tell you something..." Tai said in a very serious voice, which surprised the two teens.

"Talk about mood swings" the girl muttered to Michael who just shrugged.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Emotions and The Will to Forget_

_That's it! Comments, suggestions, criticisms, just drop a review! XD_


	2. Emotions and The Will to Forget

**Omoidasu**

**-Remember-**

_Emotions and The Will to Forget_

* * *

"Are you ok, Mimi?" 

She didn't know the answer so the question was just left hanging. Taichi's news shocked her so much that Mimi, _the_ Mimi, found it hard to speak. She didn't know if she was ok and partly, she didn't want to find out. Maybe Taichi was joking but when Mimi turned to look at him, he was looking the other way, with a very serious and pained expression on his face. Maybe this was just one big dream that turned into a nightmare and if it is, she wants to wake up.

"Let's just go. I'm tired." And no words were spoken for the rest of the trip. A girl looking lost and shattered, her best friend really worried, and the driver of the vehicle staring on the road. Michael can't do anything for he has no idea on how to do _anything_ in this kind of situation. He has never felt what Yagami-san felt and what Mimi is feeling right now so they were accompanied by complete silence.

* * *

"Thank you. Just leave my bags over there." 

Flopping down on the wide mattress, the young girl couldn't help but wonder why she really wanted to get away from her home. She was just escaping. Escaping from all the pain and sadness she felt just weeks ago. Nobody knew what happened then, except her and _him_, and she was grateful for she doesn't want anyone looking at her with sympathy, always asking if she was alright when it clearly shows she doesn't. She still wants to keep that reputation of hers back at home but her inner self, the one that have been with her since birth, thinks otherwise. Sure having a reputation makes people avoid you and it hurts her sometimes but it's like a refuge for her. No one will be too close, to know her too well, that it might get a little dangerous but the barricades around her heart has been melted and for the first time, she loved and lost.

Burying herself within the comfort of the white sheets, a decision has been made. She wanted to erase everything. She was too ignorant and her curiosity got to her and that's why she was in pain right now. It was the wrong thing to do, a mistake that no one should have meddled with. And for a while, Makino Ruki cried.

"_I want to forget…"_

* * *

Concealing a yawn, Takaishi Takeru stared blankly at a piece of paper. He was supposed to do his part of the song composition for the band but apparently, a pig in a tutu was distracting him and kept appearing in his mind. Maybe he has truly lost it or maybe it's just those late night "We Love Pigs" shows finally got in him. Takeru wasn't sure but whichever it is, he doesn't care. All he knew for sure is that if he didn't finish this thing soon, either Yamato or Taichi will have his head. Although he really didn't mind having a cat and mouse chase with them sometime soon, he still wants to make it out of the studio alive later on tomorrow (plus he's going to meet up with Hikari so he needs to looks decent). 

Hikari. His childhood friend. Almost every senior digidestined (with the exception of Taichi of course) tried to set them up together, saying how cute and sweet they are together but Hikari often got mad whenever they did that so the teasing stopped. He, of course, didn't mind it at all since he did have a teeny weenie crush on her when they were kids but he was sure that it disappeared now (or that's what he kept saying to himself). He didn't know why but being near the Chosen of Light made him… happy and that's why he made a vow to himself to protect her, even if she doesn't want to. Maybe that's why they were always linked together. Him, being there as her protector and her, being his angel.

And seeing that the girl now is preoccupying his mind, Takeru is positive that he would never finish or even start on what he was supposed to do tonight. But hey, at least Hikari is a lot cuter and less… "disturbing" than pigs in tutus (although he _did_ have a soft spot for pigs).

* * *

"Don't worry, we'll be fine… yes… of course!… no…. Ok, I promise to make Takeru eat tomatoes… yeah, love you too Mom. Bye!" and the conversation between mother and son has ended. 

The lead singer/ guitar Ishida Yamato sighed while rubbing his throbbing head. He made an interesting fact that this was clearly _not_ his day. First, he tripped on his brother's shoes, which were just scattered by the door. Second, he failed the latest exam from his Home Economics class (hey, how was he supposed to know where to place a thread on a sewing machine) and to top it all off, his mom called, saying that he **should** make Takeru eat that blasted vegetable (or is it a fruit? He could care less). Apparently, tomatoes and Takeru just doesn't agree. Takeru eating those things are like Daisuke and Miyako not fighting for one darn whole day! In short, it was impossible, no matter how much he hoped it wouldn't be. At times like these that he would say his newest and most favored line:

"This is preposterous!"

Deciding not to think of the matter anymore, Yamato stared at his guitar. He doesn't know why but the 19 year-old suddenly felt something he hasn't felt for a long time. Yearning. He has a need for someone right now, but he just didn't know who that someone is and what he needs from that person. Closing his eyes, Yamato suddenly remembered why this feeling was so familiar. He felt this when _she_ went away. Could it be possible that she came back, after all these years?

"Ridiculous. What a silly idea for you to think of Yamato." But there was a nagging feeling somewhere inside of him. Maybe, just maybe, his wish did come true. After all those nights he prayed that the girl he loved will come back, those sleepless nights that he wished he can turn back time and tried to stop her from leaving, telling her he loved her and he couldn't be without his princess. Maybe she really did come back, after all these years…

"But it's too late now." The feeling that was kept hidden for years was gone now. Yamato is sure of it. And he'll be damned if she manages to seduce him once again (not like she seduced him in the first place but you get the picture).

He would not think of this matter ever again. So, he decided to try to focus his full attention on playing his guitar. Keyword: try, for his younger brother, who kept giggling like a schoolgirl who fell hopelessly in love with the cute teacher was distracting him, and of course, by the pink princess who just can't stop popping in his mind once in a while.

* * *

Prior to that, Ichijouji Ken and Motomiya Daisuke came back to their apartment late for they played soccer 12 hours straight. Right now, they were debating about something that is totally nonsense that you would find it very surprising that _the_ Ichijouji Ken is actually participating in this kind of argument. 

"I swear Ken, the egg came first!"

"No Daisuke, the chicken came first."

"If the chicken came first then where did it come from?"

"Same thing. If the egg came first, where did it come from?"

"Er… the chicken?"

"Exactly."

"But still! It's still impossible that the chicken came first since the chicken comes from the egg!"

"Come on Daisuke, think about it. If the egg came first then it would probably be squashed or have been eaten before it hatched!"

"Well, maybe the egg was hidden really good! And besides, if the chicken came first then shouldn't it have been eaten by a dinosaur or something?"

"There weren't chickens at that time Daisuke. And even if there were, they're just relatives that are probably as big as Greymon."

"… the egg still came first!"

The prodigy stared at his best friend for a long, long time. He knows that no matter what he says, Daisuke will just stick with his belief (well, at least he believed that there were no chickens in the time of the dinosaurs… and that's a start). Giving off a sigh of fatigue, Ken waved his hand dismissively and let his friend win this time. After all, he didn't really know which came first and he just decided to disagree with Daisuke just for the heck of it (plus, he wanted his friend to win at least once against him).

"All right! So, what do you want to eat? We have… ramen, ramen, and more ramen! Plus that pizza you just _insisted_ on buying. I mean, ramen can be eaten any day, anytime! Furthermore—"

"Fine! I get it already! We'll have ramen _again_ tonight." And while Daisuke walked victoriously to the kitchen, his partner was on his way to his room when he noticed that the new message light of their answering machine is blinking. Thinking it was an important matter, Ken immediately pressed the "play" button and the younger Yagami's voice filled the hall (which caught Daisuke's undivided attention).

_"Hey Daisuke-san and Ken-san! It's Hikari. I'm guessing that you two are out again and playing huh? I swear, once way or another, the two of you will get sick if you guys keep torturing yourself like that! Oh right, it's not torture for you two, it fun. And you two don't even eat proper meals! All you eat are ramen, ramen and oh, more ramen! Just don't say I didn't warn you guys if any of you got sick. Well, anyway… my brother and me arranged all the digidestineds to meet at our place tomorrow for dinner. Someone—no, actually there's two—old friends that decided to come and visit us! Hope you could come! Oh and, one of them is a good cook so there will be good food for all of us. Well, hope to see you two there!"_

The two soccer players blinked while Ken played the other message.

_"Oops, sorry about that. I got cut off. Anyway, Daisuke-san! When you two come tomorrow, can you bring back my camera and the money you owe me? It's been 8 months……… and yeah. Well, that's it! I still need to call the rest to see you two!"_

"Well" Ken looked at Daisuke who was sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. There were a few minutes of silence after the hyperactive girl ended her message and that's when the prodigy stared at their leader with the I-can't-believe-you-owe-Hikari-money look. "I guess we won't be eating ramen tomorrow huh?" And Daisuke laughed, Ken shook his head, and the ramen was forgotten.

* * *

"I can't believe it! Mimi's back!" 

Takenouchi Sora smiled at her overenthusiastic friend. Inoue Miyako insisted on staying at Sora's for the night when they received the message from their old friend. While Miyako was jumping with joy, her companion was the opposite. It's not like she's angry that Mimi came back, it's just that she's wondering if Mimi will be mad at her. She figured Taichi would've told Mimi about her relationship with Yamato and she always knew that her best friend really liked the blonde but she couldn't help it. She didn't really expect that she too, would fall for the carrier of Friendship. And it's also not her fault that she and Yamato really liked each other's company so… why did she feel guilty?

"Sora? Is something bothering you?" And seeing the eyes of the one older than her, Miyako figured that Sora was worried and… scared. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. It was the same look that she had when they were about to tell Taichi about her and Yamato 2 years ago.

"Miyako… do you think—"

"No." Giving her a reassuring smile, Miyako walked over to Sora and gave her a friendly hug. She couldn't blame Sora for worrying. "You know Mimi isn't like that. maybe she'll get depressed for sometime but she's not that kind of person to be mad or hold a grudge against a friend."

"You're right…"

* * *

Odaiba is beautiful. It was almost midnight and yet, the city seems too alive just like New York but here, it's different. Somehow, the city is very… relaxing, no matter how bright it is outside. There wasn't much noise here and she missed this quiet yet lovely place. It has been such a long time since she was gone from this place. So many changes have occurred. This city is like new to her now, not that city where she was born and grew up in. Everything changed and she missed so much. 

"So much that I can't even bare it anymore." Mimi buried her face on her knees, remembering what Taichi told her at the airport. It was shocking, really. She never expected that thinks like these would happen. Mimi thought that everything would be fine when she arrived but now, it turned greatly. Why does it have to happen like this? Didn't they know that the reason why she can't love someone else is because her heart is still tied to him? Didn't they know that every time she was alone, she kept thinking about him? Wondering if he's well or if he was thinking about her too? Staring out the city again, Mimi let a tear drop from her face. She didn't want to cry but she can't help it. She just wanted the pain to go away.

As the clock by her bedside struck 12, the girl with amber eyes fell asleep by the window, muttering one word… over and over again in her sleep.

"Why…?"

* * *

_Next Chapter: Revelations and Meetings_

_Thank you to those who read the first chapter. Please review._


	3. Meetings and Revelations

**Omoidasu**

**-Remember-**

_Revelations and Meetings_

_

* * *

"Look Mimi, I think you should know this…" _

* * *

"Daisuke, wake up!" 

He hates this. The one thing that Ken doesn't like early in the morning is that he has to wake his housemate too. Waking Daisuke is like waking a wild bear from hibernation. It was hard, a waste of time, and totally risky but being Ken's current position in society, he has to do it every bloody morning.

"No! I will protect the princess of soup bowls! Go, Veemon!"

…

He was twitching, badly. What did he do to deserve this kind of treatment? Ken was starving, he was sleepy, he was sweating, and he needed to do his morning visit to the bathroom _now_. But unfortunately, the darn door was locked and Daisuke was the one who know where the key is. Furthermore, why in the hell did he ever agree that Daisuke should keep the bathroom key? For Pete's sake, he often can't even find his uniform in that jungle of a room of his so why—? Oh yeah, somehow, Daisuke _made_ him agree (consists of the mahogany haired asking his permission in his sleep while recording it for evidence). Sometimes, Ken actually wondered how in the world he was alive right now after living with Motomiya Daisuke for 2 years.

Finally deciding that it was clearly useless to wake Daisuke up now, Ken made his way to the bathroom. He would get in that bloody lavatory even if he has to force his way in. After all, paying for the damage of the door is way better than him having any kind of disease.

* * *

"Where is that darned thing!" 

This is truly humiliating. Even though no one is there to witness her current distress, Ruki is still very ashamed of her pathetic state. She just remembered to ask Yamato where he lived so now; she is stuck in the middle of nowhere, without knowing anybody, and her cute rock star cousin has no idea where she is! The only solution? Find a directory. Simple as that, but not for her. Apparently, she has lost the blasted compilation of papers. She had already asked someone to bring one of the directories up to her room last night and someone _did_ but because of her sudden breakdown, Ruki forgot where she placed the large book.

"_C'est connerie_! Where is it!"

Of course she wasn't really taught to swear to she did the next best thing: swear in a different language! It would be far too dangerous if people heard her, the supermodel's daughter, to use such vulgar language. And that's why she should thank her mother for forcing her to go to a school that requires to know more than 2 languages.

Giving up her search, Ruki walked over to the large window that overlooked the city of Odaiba. The city is beautiful and all but frankly, there's nothing special about this place so why… why did she come here out of all the other places in Japan? Her mom's rich so she could clearly afford staying in a hotel for a couple of months, or even a year if she decided not to come back to West Shinjuku for a while and study somewhere else. Why not Yokohama or Osaka or even Kyoto instead of here, which is so close to her home? There must be another reason except wanting to see her two cousin after 4 years. Well whatever it is, Ruki doesn't care anymore. She has spent a good 2 hours sitting like a zombie while the directory she's been looking for has yet to be found. Letting gravity take control over her body, she suddenly felt great pain at the back of her head.

And there was complete silence around her room as she stared at the inanimate object that her head had landed on. It's the directory. The thing that she has wasted her time on and the reason why her room has been practically turned upside-down .

_"Shit."

* * *

_

"YAGAMI TAICHI, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!" And he was out.

Flashback on 3 hours ago, Mimi and Michael came to the Yagami residence as arranged. Mr. and Mrs. Yagami decided to go out for the whole day, letting their children have the house for themselves (after making Taichi promise 20 times that he would not burn the kitchen like he did last time). Of course everything seems to go well, until Taichi got bored playing Tekken with Michael (since he lost every round) and decided to _help_ in the kitchen.

Unfortunately, Taichi and cooking doesn't go any better than Takeru and tomatoes. The older Yagami admitted a long time ago that he cannot cook and that's why when Michael entered the kitchen not long after, it was like disaster struck. A big pot of what seems to be mud was spilling over the stove, a fairly large bowl containing cake-like mixture with whole eggs in the middle of it was at the edge of the countertop and threatening to fall. And let's not forget the state of the whole kitchen. It seems that snow came early in this residence since everything was covered in white, powder mixture that Michael guessed was flour. He also couldn't take his eyes off 2 feminine figures that are also covered in white. The shorted one has sticky yellow stuff all over her body, and the other one has eggs splattered all over her hair. Michael was amused. Yagami-san did the impossible.

He created an alternative dimension full of white in just 2 minutes.

And speaking of Yagami-san… he was hiding under a table and just recently stood up. The American would really hate to be in his position right now.

So after what seemed like forever, the bowl that was dangling at the edge finally fell and all hell broke loose.

* * *

"I can't believe you." 

So after telling Yamato to pick her up and apologizing to the girl at the front desk of the hotel for the mess she did to her room, Ruki was finally able to see her older cousin. That is until he started to lecture her and it went like this:

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I forgot."

"What do you mean you forgot? You could've at least told me when you will be arriving!"

"I wanted to but… I forgot to ask for you number…"

"I still can't believe you can forget such a think like that! Takeru and I have no idea that you're already here for 2 days now."

"I know! But I'm in such a hurry to leave that I forgot to call you. And it took me forever to find the directory in my room so… …… I'm sorry Yama-nii-san."

…

"Are you mad?"

"No."

And that's when the stoplight turned red. Never once had there been such an uncomfortable silence between the two since they are practically siblings. When Ruki told Yamato where she was, he began to rant on and on and on about… she forgot since she wasn't really listening. That's the problem with the two of them. Although they're really close, there are still some flaws like Yamato being too overprotective and she being too stubborn and forgetful about important things. And that is why she wished that Takeru was here with them right now but alas, Yamato said that he wasn't able to come since he still have some important things to do.

"Ri-chan!"

Yamato blinked as he entered their apartment while carrying his cousin's luggage. His younger brother was hugging the girl like there's no tomorrow. Yes, he did admit that he was happy that she was back but after Ruki's irresponsible behavior, he can't just show it now. But after knowing each other for a long time, Ruki probably knows that he feels the same way as Takeru right now. No words are needed.

"Gaki! You'll be sharing the room with Takeru for a while since I still need to clean the extra one. I don't think you'd want to sleep in a room where there are probably roaches hanging around do you?" Taking her glare as an approval, he dropped her bags inside Takeru's room. He used to call her a brat when they were still kids but he stopped since Ruki almost gave him a nasty bruise the last time he said it. So what made him call her that now? Just for the heck of it and besides, she was too busy with Takeru to even hear him.

The younger blonde walked over to him, handing his finished song. It took longer than expected to finally complete it since Hikari called in the middle of his work. But Takeru being Takeru, dismissed the piece of paper carelessly and decided to talk to his best friend for a good hour or so (although it was still a miracle on how he managed to find the paper inside their messy living room). "By the way onii-chan, Hikari called. They wanted us to meet at her house tonight for dinner and I don't think she takes no for an answer this time."

Nodding to his younger brother, he wondered what's the reason of the sudden meeting. It's not like its Hikari's hobby to cook and it's definitely not Taichi's (he'd rather starve to death than eat one of Taichi's cooking) so it must be fairly important for them to invite all of the digidestineds. Yamato then turned to their other companion, who was lying on the couch, and asked if she wanted to come. It would be a great opportunity for her to meet the junior digidestineds since she already met the seniors a few years back. And Hikari and Sora did like his cousin so maybe they would like to see her again. He just hoped that Daisuke wouldn't get too close to Ruki—well, it's not like Ruki will let him but whatever… the readers get the drift anyway.

Looking up from her comfortable position, Ruki stared at the rock star for quite a long time before mumbling a "Do I have to?" to him. When he nodded, Ruki slumped, defeated. "Fine."

"Let's go! We're gonna be late!"

"Wait. Takeru, can you and Ruki just walk there? It's really close by anyway. I just need to pick up Sora." And this caught the young girl's attention. Why did he have to go and get his friend? Unless… "Yamato! Is Sora… your girlfriend?"

* * *

_"I don't think it's my place to tell you the news but I think it would be worse if they were the ones to break it to you…"_

"_What is it Tai-kun? Just tell me! And whatever it is, I'm sure I'll be fine."_

_Taichi looked away while muttering something that is totally out of Mimi's hearing range. She gently touched the brunette's arm, letting him know that she can and will take whatever he has to tell her. At the moment they stared at each other's eyes, Mimi saw something flash… and Yagami Taichi pulled the girl into his arms and whispered the announcement that caused his heart to break 2 years ago…

* * *

_

"Look Ri-chan, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I guessed it just slipped out of my mind! Hehehe…" When Takeru received no answer, he turned to look at the girl and found that she was just looking straight ahead. Her face was straight, no emotion whatsoever. He knew she wouldn't take this lightly, especially after being phone pals with Mimi for years. Mostly all of them knew how Mimi felt for his brother and he's pretty darn sure that Sora knows so how…

He shook his head. This was his brother's problem so he shouldn't get too much involved. Besides, he's been taught that people can't help on whom they fall for so he couldn't really blame Sora. He just felt sorry for Mimi right now. When they were in the Digital World, he treated Mimi like his older sister and cares for her so much. Takeru hopes she was all right.

* * *

_Mimi was regretting it. Just by Taichi's actions and the sound of his voice, she knew that this was definitely good news. But there was no turning back now. If Taichi didn't tell her, then she would probably be restless all night thinking about it._

_And restless she became when Taichi finally found his voice to speak._

"_Ishida… and Takenouchi… they're together."

* * *

_

"I can't believe you guys came here so early!"

Ken sighed. They _did_ come here early, an hour early. But he can't really blame Daisuke for being so overexcited on seeing Hikari. Besides, even Miyako was a bit early than arranged. He averted his eyes to the bleach haired guy whom Miyako was talking to. If he didn't know better, he'd say that this guy was born to look like Yamato but of course, Michael was his friend and Ken would never say that to anyone. Some opinions needed to be kept by themselves.

"Hey, when are we going to eat?" And that was the reason he suddenly got a red hand mark on his right cheek. Mimi and Michael blinked at the scene but soon laughed along with the others. Miyako and Daisuke's little fights are really quite amusing and there wasn't a day in their lives that they got tired of it. Just count on the two of them to liven up the place.

"That was rude you brat!"

"Who you calling brat! And I was just asking anyway!"

"It's not nice to say _Hey, when are we going to eat?_ That's just plain rude!"

"But it was only a question! You're the one who's being rude, slapping me like that!"

Mimi was still giggling when she tapped Taichi on the shoulder and asked if they were going to stop the two before it became bloody. The brunette just shrugged and told her that it was too entertaining to be interrupted. Mimi just nodded in response and looked around the room. There were pictures of the Yagami family all around the living room, catching every moment of growth of the Yagami siblings. It was nice having such a complete family like Hikari's. It's not like her family is separated or something, it's just she always wanted and older or even younger sibling but alas, she's an only child and the girl accepted that a long time ago. Mimi then glanced around the room, remembering every happy moment she's sharing with her friends. Michael was watching some Japanese show beside her, Tai was eating something at her other side, Hikari was smiling at the still arguing pair, and Ken was just sitting them, not at all bothered by the fighting beside him.

And as the clock ticked, this continued on until there was a knock on the door.

The child prodigy turned his attention to the hall while Hikari suddenly jumped up and opened the door, only to scream a name that was only familiar to 2 teenagers.

"Ruki!"

Everyone turned to the hall in confusion (including Miyako and Daisuke, who stopped their little fight) and saw a sweat dropping Takeru walk in the room and waved at them. That's when a mysterious face ran into the room and enveloped Mimi in a hug. "Mimi, I missed you so much!"

Numerous thoughts were running through the prodigy's head now. Who was the girl? And for a brief moment, when she decided to look around the room while still latched on Mimi, their eyes met. Purple. He liked that color. But their contact was broke when Takeru coughed and decided to introduce the new girl. The one that had orange hair with blonde streaks and shiny purple eyes.

"Guys this is Makino Ruki. She's my cousin and… yeah…" Figuring that Takeru was no good at introductions, Ruki stood up and was about to talk when two people came in. One was a tall blonde and the other has orange hair and was holding the man's arm. Ruki froze and stared at the couple before giving them a small smile. She needed to be happy for them since she was a relative but for her, this relationship was a big mistake. Many people are hurting because of it and one of her best friends included. She didn't need to look at Mimi's face to figure out what her friend was feeling right now.

"Hey."

That's all they can say. It's seems that everyone else in the room disappeared and only the three of them remained. She faced the facts already. That her hope of being Yamato's is gone, since he already has her best friend. She finally admitted that but Mimi was still hurting. She didn't expect that it would pain her this much, just seeing the two of them together. She wanted to cry right then and there but she can't and so, she gave them a look of happiness and pure joy to hide her pained one.

"I've heard. Congratulations."

It hurts.

* * *

_Next Chapter: (has no idea what the title is yet)_

**A way of saying this is bullshit or something close to that in French.**

_Gah! I'm so sorry for letting this story rot for a while! It's just that after summer break, I forgot to post this chapter and went back home (while this chapter is still saved in a computer in another country) so I had to wait until I come back here again before posting once again. But why didn't I just write another chapter? Because I'm a very busy girl during school days --; But I hope that this chapter is worth the wait! If not then...I'm sorry ;;_

_About mimato: who knows? Right now, I'm crushing over lots of pairings, not only mimato. But since Mimi and Yamato ARE the main characters, then there's a great chance that they will end up together. Also, I **won't **give up on this story no matter how slow I update XD But I'll still try my best to update as often as I can (mostly on the breaks). And I'm sorry about changing scenes a lot. I'll try my best to reduce my changing scenes._

_And even if I hate cliffhangers, I can't help but put them! It's like... so interesting XDD._

_Well, I'll start working on the next chapter and will edit this so I can postthe title (once I think about what Chapter 4's going to be about) Until then, I'm out!_

_And thanks a bunch for the reviews. I really appreciate them._


End file.
